


Citrus

by Niektete (therealfroggy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/Niektete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has a new perfume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Citrus

**Author's Note:**

> Written a few years ago just to have a little fun with the Golden Trio. Totally non-canon.

Hermione Granger smiled. Her quill was playing over the desk, conducted by her discreet charm, while Professor Binns rambled on. She was not taking notes. A small, knowing smile curved her lips. She was not even sitting with Harry or Ron.

The rest of the class had finally stopped staring at her, after two weeks of shocked looks and whispers. Hermione Granger, Head girl, the perfect image of decency and academic achievements; no longer taking notes in half their classes, no longer permanently attached to her two friends, and no longer with a stern, focused expression constantly fixed on her face.

And then there was her perfume. A light, barely even there-scent; laced with citrus and some unidentifiable wave that could make the head spin if one inhaled it too deeply. But there was never time; the scent barely teased the nostrils before wafting away, leaving many a student curious and confused as to what had brought about this change in her. In this new person.

Hermione, of course, knew. She knew perfectly well why she couldn't help but smile half the time. Why her two friends were looking at her almost desperately in the hallways and classes. She knew perfectly well for whom she wore that perfume.

_“Hermione!”_

_Her lover's groan was pleading. She laughed at his impatience and pressed herself closer to him, feeling warm skin surround her as her bare breasts met with his equally bare chest._

_“You've waited for almost a day already; what are a few more minutes to you?” she giggled, kissing his collar bone wetly. He let his head fall weakly back into the pillows, the dark colour contrasting beautifully with her crisp, white sheets. Finally deciding to take pity on him, she sat up and turned around._

_“Ron,” she smiled, “come here.”_

_As her other lover eagerly scooted closer on her large four-poster, Harry moaned loudly with relief as she sat slowly down on him, feeling every inch of him slide within her._

_“God, Harry,” she breathed, “yes!”_

_Harry was still not moving and Hermione was grateful. Pulling on Ron's hand, she had him position himself so that he was kneeling over Harry's legs, close to her face as she sat upright astride the dark boy. When Harry started moving slowly, bucking up into her, she bent forwards until her face was level with Ron's crotch._

_Ron let out a shuddering breath as Hermione, fastening one hand around the base of his cock, slipped her lips around the head of it. Her mouth was always hot and eager; her body even more so. He had to restrain himself from thrusting forwards, reminding himself that Harry was moving her now. “Hermione!”_

_“Mmm,” was her only reply. Eyes lidded, she let herself be pushed back and forth, deliberately rocking her hips to help Harry set up a rhythm. God how right they felt._

Oh yes. Hermione knew perfectly well why she wore that perfume. 


End file.
